Hearts of Destiny
by Darth Malazia
Summary: A Crossover of Full Metal Alchemist, Hellsing, KOTOR, and Star Wars 2 months after ROTS I don't own anything. changed rating to M just in case is now I've decided is going to be part of a series.
1. Prologue

A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy

Far, Far Away…

The Clone Wars have finally ended but at a terrible cost,

the massacre has been felt all across the universe

and has even been felt in the past, where one man sits

on his throne inside of the mightiest of all space stations,

the Star Forge when he suddenly screams in massive pain,

On the planet Earth a great king sleeps in his coffin

disturbed by the massacre that he didn't cause,

And a 15 year old alchemist suddenly wakes up screaming

from a horrible nightmare,

Now our story begins, all of these people will meet

on the planet earth and then the conquest to obliterate

The Galactic Empire and its ruler will begin…


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Darth Vader

"The Darkside of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."- Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine

Imperial Palace

Emperor Palpatine (AKA Darth Sidious) sits on his throne awaiting the report on the progress of the Death Star, when suddenly he feels that something will happen that is a threat to the very existence of the empire. He called his apprentice Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader."

"Yes, my master?"

"Go to the planet Mustafar. Once there you will find something called 'The Gate'."

Vader hesitated before asking:

"Why is this 'Gate' important?"

"It allows travel to other galaxies, dimensions, you name it and it will take you there."

"So you want me to go to Mustafar to use a gate to go where exactly?"

"I want you to go to three places, the planet Earth in the years 1914 and 1997. The locations are somewhere in a place called England, and the other place is called Amestris."

"And what of the last place?"

"That is in the past in our galaxy, during the time that Darth Revan returned after killing his former apprentice, Darth Malak."

"It will be done my master."

Those were the last words Vader said before leaving to the one place he vowed never to return to, Mustafar.

Vader's advanced tie fighter landed on the coordinates that Palpatine gave him. As soon as he landed he saw one of the largest doors he had ever seen! It was at least 2 stories high and for some strange reason it had a **GIGANTIC** purple eye on it. If he wasn't in the Life-support suit his expression would be OO. He walked up to the gate and the gate opened up hands started coming out of the gate, he pushed them away and went into the gate. That was the last thing he saw before he felt an intense pain on his entire body, he felt his armor being torn away, and for some reason when the mask came off he could breath then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Lord Revan

"Looking at him was like looking into the force itself." - Kreia one of the many masters of Darth Revan

Darth Revan screamed at the excruciating pain in his head, with headaches coming in waves and the waves last only 3 seconds, but they come exactly 4 seconds after the wave before it.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" After the last yell the headaches stopped and Revan instantly knew what happened.

"Heh, it seems the chosen one did turn to the Darkside, but something's not right Skywalker's not supposed to go to the gate I know _especially during my near death experience when I saw the gate, and all of the knowledge of the universe. _Revan snapped his fingers and a video screen came out from the floor showing the gate on the planet earth (he planted satellites where everything and anything important will happen) "So it seems Skywalker is coming out of the gate in, where was it oh yes England. 'sigh; It seems I'm going to have to do some fieldwork. Lieutenant Malore get my elite sith assassins in here NOW!" he said into the comlink.

"Yes sir." the lieutenant said fearfully

Within five minutes 120 sith elites were in front of Revan.

"Now we shall head to the core of the Star Forge and go into the gate, as soon as you get in there you will feel a pain like you have never felt before so don't die on me or I will bring you back to life and kill you myself (he can do this)!"

"YES SIR!"

"Right lets go!"

Revan opened the gate and his elite marched in by 10's he was the last one to get in, but he didn't forget his star forge custom lightsaber and his shape shifting implants, and regeneration implants.

"Well then, I guess it's go time!" he yelled before running into the gate using the pain to channel into his power.


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Edward Elric

Vader had just come out of the gate; he was quite surprised when he found he was breathing under his own power. He was for the first time in quite a while, happy, but then he looked at himself and found that his arms and legs were now flesh and blood once again (He looks like he did in star wars Ep. III).

Now back to business, where can I find this Edward kid?'

He then heard what sounded like an adult male.

"Second Lieutenant Ross has a mole under her left eye!"

He then heard the female say and do something he never thought possible.

"Oh…is that so? How forgetful of me. Is that better?" The last line was spoken as she swept her hand right under her left eye and the mole appears.

"Wha…?" Said Hughes and Vader at the same time.

"What the hell is going on damn it? This has got to be a dream…"  
"A dream hm? This is about to become your **_WORST NIGHTMARE. _**Your quick wits have gotten you into a lot of trouble this time, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"Hey, hey, give me a break. I've got a wife and kid waiting for me at home…**I CAN'T AFFORD TO DIE YET!"**

The woman then changed into another woman still pointing the gun at him. 

"You wouldn't stab **YOUR OWN WIFE**, would you?

At this point Vader could take no more, killing a man while impersonating his wife, especially his wife was dishonorable and worthy of death. He ran between the two with incredible speed suprising both Envy and Hughes.

"I think you should put the gun down now." He said angrily.

"Says who human?"

Vader thought for a minute and decided to go with the name he abandoned.

"Anakin Skywalker, don't forget it!"

He whipped out his lightsaber and cut Envy's head off.

"Come on we need to get out of here."

He grabbed Hughes' arm and ran to a train station. Hughes then decided to ask where this man where he was taking him.

"Where are we going!"

"You, sir are going to take me to Edward and Alphonse Elric

"What do you want those boys for?"

"They are a key component to my Master's plan."

"I will not allow those boys to be taken into whatever plot you and your 'Master' are up to."

"YOU WILL HELP ME OR I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY **MYSELF!**"

Hughes had to do it to protect his family.

"Fine, I think they are going to Rush Valley."

"You are smart to listen to me." Vader took out a comlink and ordered a group of stormtroopers to come pick up the man's family.

Minutes later they were on their way to Rush Valley.

1 Day Later

"So this is Rush Valley? I'm not impressed."

He then dragged Hughes through the gate when both of them noticed that explosions were going off everywhere.

"What's going on a war?" screamed Hughes.

"I think that would be that source of this." Said Vader while pointing at a young black girl being chased by a certain blonde haired shrimp.

She just jumped off of a wall and fell on the shrimp's head.

"Who's got who? _TEE HEE!_"

"**RAGE!"**

"Wow. She sure is coordinated."  
Vader and Hughes looked over at the girl and suit of armor next to the girl.

'_That armor has a poor soul stuck in it…humph, how ironic just a few days ago I was incased in essentially the same thing.'_

"That girl can really move."

"So can Ed."

"So that's Edward Elric…strange I thought he would be taller."

Several minutes and destroyed buildings later…

The blonde girl had finally caught the girl. Then they saw Hughes.

"Hi Hughes whatcha doin?"

"H… um yeah hi Ed."

"Who's that guy with you?"

"Oh him? He's…"

"Anakin Skywalker, pleased to meet you Edward."

"Hi…"

'There's something weird about this guy…oh well I guess it's nothing.'

"So Edward, do you happen to know what magic is?"

"Magic…AHHAHAHAHA OMG you're kidding me right? Magic is just a myth, it goes against all rules of alchemy, equivalent exchange, everything!"

"Well then, you better start believing 'cause if you don't, YOU.WILL.DIE!"

Anakin then jumped back and took out a sword he stole of some poor bastard on the train.

Ed was surprised to say the least, but he soon regained his composure transmuting his arm into an armblade (or is it wristblade).

"What is your problem?"  
"I want to see if the famed "Full Metal Alchemist" was as good as they say!"  
he yelled slashing at him. Ed dodged the slash and slashed at Anakin's head, he missed and Anakin stabbed at Ed's midriff, and then Ed stabbed at Anakin and stabbed straight through Anakin's stomach.

"AHHH!" screamed Anakin, he then fell over to the floor dead.


	5. Palpatines Plans

"Bastard, trying to kill me with that sword…why did he attack me anyway?" Said Ed

"Maybe he works for the homunculus?"  
"Nah, he wasn't good enough to work for them, come on lets go."  
"WOAH!" Yelled Hughes. Ed turned around and right there was the guy he just killed getting up!

"Holy shit!"

Anakin got up but right before he regenerated they saw that underneath his bangs right above his right eye was the oroborus tattoo.

"He doesn't just work for them, he is one of them!"  
"You small tiny insignificant shrimp of a bug, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

'Wait how am I still alive? I should be six feet under being digested by maggots or something.'

While Anakin was thinking Edward was busy twitching and pulsing with anger.

"YOU BASTARD WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ATOM IS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING PLANET TO THEM?"

Ed jumped towards Anakin slashing and stabbing Anakin just jumped out of the way of his attacks.

"I see your anger far exceeds what my informer told me."

Anakin jumped behind Ed and hit a pressure point in his back then pulled Winry towards him, Stormtroopers came out and tackled Alphonse to the ground.

"Now, as I was saying" he said as he straightened out his robe. "you **_will_** come with me."

From afar a certain teacher was watching all of this happen.

"Idiots, what the hell did they get themselves into this time?"

Even another person was watching them, however this man was not on any faction in this story, he is no one.

"They have such powerful hearts, especially this Skywalker…they would be perfect."

The man disappeared into a vortex of darkness.

Anakin felt a major spike in the force and turned around while the stormtroopers took care of the prisoners.

"…Oh well I guess it's nothing. Get the prisoners into the ship!"

4 weeks later the EXECUTOR landed on the Imperial Capital Curoscant.

Edward Elric was lying in a prisoner cell with his brother and Winry waiting to be let out.

"Damn it why the hell are we here!"

"I don't now Edward so just shut the hell up!" screamed Winry out of frustration.

The doors hissed open and in stepped the flesh (and still homunculus) Lord Vader.

"Come, my master wishes to see you."

Vader and fifteen stormtroopers escorted the group to the Emperor's personal chambers.

"Edward Elric I presume?" began the emperor.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Emperor Palpatine."  
"Emperor? The only emperor I know is the one from the eastern island countries."

"Oh, I can assure you I'm much more Important than them, also it seem that Lord Vader has regained his flesh body."

Vader said nothing

"Really, now what the hell do you want?" Ed was pissed and didn't want to take this old dudes crap."

"Right to the point I see…fine then, I have had Vader bring you here because there is a great threat to my empire."  
"Yeah? So what!"

Palpatine was starting to lose his patience however he was going to try to sway this young man and his friends, but now it doesn't look like it's going to be that easy.

"The threat is an ancient one, his name is Darth Revan. In our timeline he is a little over four thousand years old in your timeline he is over 12,000 years old..." He paused to catch his breath. "…he is now recruiting from a organization known as Hellsing."

"Hellsing? That organization was shut down for investigation when a strange man in leather who _claimed_ to be a vampire killed Richard Hellsing." Ed interrupted.

Palpatine was on his last nerve, the next time this boy interrupts he was going to get a _Shocking _surprise.

"Not that Hellsing you bumbling fool! It is the Hellsing behind the gate."  
At that word Ed was struck with confusion and fear.

'How does he know about that?'

"I know, because the gate has for some reason created a physical manifestation of itself on the volcanic planet of Mustafar, where we can relatively safely travel between worlds, dimensions, and timelines. You will suffer some changes as the gate sees fit. However most worlds are blocked off from travel, Sith holocrons say that key events will cause the worlds to be unlocked. They also explain that at some point I quote "The man of the Endless Army will come to conquer and destroy the empire of the Manipulator, and the ones of nothingness shall reveal themselves to the multiverse." That prophecy was made by Exar-kun one of the greatest Sith lords. Now Vader shall take you to Mustafar to begin your training as a Sith Alchemist."

"There's no way in hell I'd become your lackey you wrinkled pasty faced gray rotting piece of shit!"

That was the last straw, and Palpatine began his onslaught of electricity on the three of them.

The pain was unbearable and they soon passed out from the pain.

"Take them to Mustafar as we planned, he shall serve me yet."

End chapter 4

If you think I need to improve my writing technique tell me. I do not accept flames unless they are helpful towards my writing.

Thank you for reading and I hope you, my fans (all three of you) will continue to follow my story.

By the way can you guess whom those people are that were mentioned in the Prophecy told by Palpatine.


	6. Revan Awakens

Integra Wingates Hellsing was having a bad day, oh yes a very bad day indeed.

There had been 6 FREAK attacks last night alone, and now there was a recent attack somewhere in downtown London. What's strange about this attack was that it were in the middle of the day. Even if it was extremely cloudy it was abnormal for vampires, Alucard included, to be outside during the day and enjoy it.

'_The attack today was apparently on what appeared to be a lone human male in an ally, when he was attacked by several FREAKS¼he killed them all, not before being bitten of course. Something strange happened again, instead of the man becoming a ghoul like all of the other FREAK victims he became a true vampire. All of this was found out when a unit consisting of the newly recruited Wild Goose Army, Seras, and Alucard, came to the scene just to find instead of FREAKS feeding on a body, to the what was left of the man-made vamps. They then heard a scream and they found the man who was attacked, attacking a woman when for no reason he stopped looking around as if realizing what he was doing and then proceeded to apologize to the woman for his animalistic behavior, the woman simply nodded and ran away. He then looked at Alucard, gave him a smile eerily similar to Alucard's, and then he¼passed out! The recently turned vampire, for some reason wasn't killed. When I ordered him to kill the man Alucard refused, he actually REFUSED MY ORDERS! Then he told me his reason. He said _

"This man is different from the rest of those scum that dare call themselves vampires. He has an immense amount of power, wouldn't it be better to have him as an ally than an enemy?"

_I regretted to say he did have a point.'_

Walter decided at that moment to come in to interrupt Integra's thoughts.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Come in"

"Yes, I came to update you on the man's condition. Apparently he has been through many battles, when we removed his armor to put him in hospital robes the doctors noticed numerous scars and bruises. Also it seems our 'guest' has no records in any country, it's almost as if he doesn't exist. Another thing even though it's midnight he still hasn't woken up."

"That is strange¼see if you can't wake him up?"

"Okay we'll try."

In the infirmary Revan was laying on the bed sound asleep. Seras was sitting next to him sympathetic towards his predicament for she too knew what it was like to be turned into a vampire. She saw his eye twitch as if he was about to wake up. She had been ordered to be there when he woke up.

'_Well it seems I'm about to find out if he's friendly or not.'_

She stood up and was getting ready to shake him out of his sleep when suddenly he jumped up grabbed her by the neck and held her there.

'_Well that answers my question'_

"Where am I!"

She stayed silent. Needless to say that made Revan angry.

"Answer me now!"

Apparently the yelling alerted security 'cause there were 10 soldiers in the room in seconds. They surrounded him and aimed their guns at him.

"Release her now or we'll be forced to shoot!"

'_What!_ _Their going to shoot at him while I'm still in his custody?_"

'_Oh please police girl you know you'll live.'_

'_but those are silver bullets master!'_

'_Oh¼right I forgot¼oh well, see you in hell Police Girl'_

In retrospect she should have expected that.

Suddenly he pushed her into the guards and then he did something none of them expected, he grabbed a guard, and used him to smash open the door. He then dumped the poor man onto the ground, took a sword mounted on the wall, and ran up the stairs onto the main floor. On that floor 30 soldiers were waiting. Revan snapped his fingers and his armor appeared on him, he took a two lightsabers off of his belt and activated them, and two more flew off of his belt and floated behind his back. One of the two lightsabers in his hand were floating in front of his right hand spinning around, the sword he grabbed earlier was floating around along with some vibroblades.

"Well then, who's first?"

The soldiers looked at each other and started shooting at the same time. The lightsabers on his back flew in front of him blocking the bullets, the swords that were floating around then started slashing and stabbing at the soldiers killing ten of them. The lightsabers and vibroblades stabbed themselves into the ground and a strange symbol followed by light surrounded them. Revan then said. "Submit to the darkness whence you came!"

The light then flashed and all that was heard was slashing screams and yells.

When the light subsided all that was left of the soldiers were so badly slashed you couldn't tell if the corpse was human or not.

"Humph, pathetic. If this is it, then coming here was a waste of time."

Revan turned around and came face to face with a very angry Integra, with her favorite desert eagle.

"Oh. Shit."

She fired directly into his heart and he fell over and lies on the ground.

"That bastard, he killed some of the mercenaries that you hired just yesterday Walter."

"Oh well I'm used to losing soldiers by now. Well I better get to cleaning up now."

Walter was getting ready to call help to collect the bodies when suddenly¼

"Son of a bitch! That fucking hurt."

Integra and Walter turned around in surprise to find the vampire who should have died get up, and cut the bullet out with a knife.

For the first time in her life Integra was truly confused.

"How did you, how could you, you're supposed to"

"Die, I know, but just for future reference I don't die that easily. Now like I wanted to know earlier, where the sith am I?" Walter then decided to cut in.

"Wait, did you just say sith?"

"Yeah."

Integra decided to ignore it.

"Why did you kill my soldiers?"

"I was acting on self defense, I kind of act like this in unfamiliar settings."

"And why is that?"

"Soldier's intuition. Anyway when I was trying to question the girl downstairs a bunch of guys came in and decided that they wanted to kill me. So I grabbed one, used his skull to smash the door open, came upstairs and what you see before you is the result."

"Well you're going to be in the dungeon sharing a room with the police girl."

"Wait, I just killed 31 of your soldiers, and your just going to trust me like that.?"

"You just proved Alucard was right, you are extremely powerful so I'm willing to hire you."

'sigh' "Alright fine."


	7. Beginning of the End

It had been 2 weeks since Revan had joined the Hellsing organization, and to the surprise of the residents there were hardly any missions and the only mission turned out to be a wild goose chase. As of right now Seras was trying and failing to get the mercenaries to fire a target 4,500 meters away, only Revan's assassins could manage it.

"Why can't you manage the 4,500 meter marker?! You IIIDIOT!"

"Don't be ridiculous!!"

"God!" Revan had finally had enough of the two's bickering.

"Will you two dickheads shut the fuck up before I get over there and kill you with your own weapons!?"

"Now as I was trying to explain all you have to do is encourage them, with my soldiers if intimidation didn't work then praise did, it was a lesson I'm sorry to say I learned from my master back in my Jedi days."

A few hours later and the soldiers finally managed at their best the 2,500 mark.

The next day (after Walter and Alucard's conversation)

"What a pain. So, how did you decide to transport the police girl?"

"Yes, about that."

"Hunh."

"Good morning, Integra." Alucard and Revan said at the same time.

"We settled on using a coffin in the end." They chimed at the same time once again.

"NOOOOOO!! LET ME OOOUT!!"

"Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"Doing what?" Revan and Alucard once again said at the same time.

"That."

"What?"

"Tha…oh fuck it, anyway I don't see that getting through customs."  
"There shan't be any"

"Why not?"

"because it's a smuggling vessel."

"…are you certain about this?"

"We had to ship the firearms too, you know. And our coffins (Revan and Alucard's coffins). Two birds with one stone."

"It's' ze same smugglers we always use. Long as we're payin' zem, we can rely on zem."  
"LET ME OUUUUUUT!!"  
"Silence." Alucard and Revan said.

"That isn't how either of you usually dress."

Alucard was wearing what you see in the manga but Revan was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a maroon dress shirt underneath. His tie was pitch black, and he was wearing a black fedora and wore glasses similar to Alucard's except the lenses are pitch black.

"Isn't direct sunlight one of a vampire's worst enemies?" Integra asked

"We can't be expected to go for a plane ride dressed like that. It'd make us walking billboards for our foes." That was Alucard.

"Besides for us, sunlight isn't some great enemy. We just HATE it." That was Revan.

They stood there waiting for their master's orders.

"You have only one order: SEARCH AND DESTROY."

"We understand. My master" They replied smiling.

Brazil, South America. The capital, Rio de Janeiro Hotel Rio.

"We have a reservation for a suite…"  
"Yes, sirs. Your suite is on the top floor. Mr. J.H Brenner, and Mr. Revanous H. Vermillion? We were told to expect you."

"Oiii, iiin 'ere Zees way!"

"A suite on the top floor."  
"Roger!! 'Ey, over 'ere. It'z ze top floor."

"S-sir. We can't have you keeping such large luggange…"  
"Alucard you take care of this one, I'm already tired from hypnotizing all those taxi drivers."  
"Right." Alucard turned around and said "There's no problem"

"Yes, sir, there is. Something that size in this hotel…"

Alucard fixed his glasses and then moved his fingers in front of the hotel aid.

"There. Is no. Problem"

"There. Is. No. Problem."

"There's no problem."

"No problem. None at all."

"Let's go. Hurry and bring it up."

"Ehh?"

Pip looked back at the girl who now sported a dazed look on her face.

"Whadya do? Magic? Some kinda sex beam or somezing?"

"He didn't do anything. More to the point, what's holding up the luggage?" answered Revan

"It's just scary 'ow easy zis is."  
"……perhaps. …………Hmph." Alucard said after a moment

"Somezing amiss"

"There's no problem." Both Alucard and Revan replied

"This promises to be a fun holiday." Said Alucard

"Indeed." Replied Revan

"…"

"This is red glove calling white sock. The guest has just checked in. I repeat the guest has checked in."

Minutes later…

"Sure is quiet. That's not like her."

"Qui. She was really freakin' out during ze transit. Guess she didn't take to bein' tricked. Looks like she must 'ave gotted tired or given up, and fallen asleep."  
"Hmph.""

Both Revan and Alucard grabbed the cloth on their coffins and pulled them off.

"…so zose, are your coffins zen, eh…?"

"That's right. My final dominion. Here I am born, here I die." They said

"I reckon suites and whatnot…must seem pointless to blokes like you both. Right zen, ze investigation starts tomorrow, so 4-6-4-9. I'll come get you in ze evening. You prefer nighttime, right? …you vampires."

"Oh, we can hardly wait."  
"Eh?"

"Looks like it'll be fun, this place."

After Seras wakes from her weird ass dream…

"Wake up."

Sera's eyes shot open to see Alucard and Revan looking down at her.

"T--. Top. Top a'the morning."

"Get up. Hurry you have to see this." said Alucard

"I don't think that's wise, we might get caught." Inquired revan

"Nonsense."  
"What's going on here…?"

"Look outside idiot." Said an annoyed Revan

"Wha-wha-what?! What is…what the?!"

"Come it's time for war." They answered

outside news reporters soldiers and police littered the streets. "3, 2, …"

"This is Julia Edward (It's a dude, don't ask me why) for NKT Brazil, reporting LIVE on the ongoing, tense situation in front of the hotel RIO DE JANEIRO. _About thirty minutes ago, two armed male and a female terrorists massacred several employees and guests of the hotel. They are now barricaded on the top floor with approximately ten hostages!! The military police are currently preparing for a confrontation. It is an extremely high-stress situation. Ah, we've just been told by the authorities that the identities of the criminals have been determined. According to the hotel guest register the men are J.H. Brenner and Revanous H. Vermillion. The woman is as of yet unidentified. As they are believed to be extremely heavily armed, authorities have no choice but to exercise the highest caution."  
"We are interrupting our regularly scheduled broadcast today to bring you this special news report."  
_

London, Hellsing Headquarters.

"Yes, sir penwood. In regards to that matter, ah, please hold a moment. Oh, why hello there, sir irons. Yes sir! This is in regards to that, then. Yes. We have just now initiated efforts to get in contact with them………yes. No, I don't think anything like that is possible…yes. Yes, that is the case. Yes, I agree with you completely. Yes, sir! Y—Yes! Please leave this matter in our hands. Yes, sir. Very well then."

"Who brilliantly conceived. If you want a conflict that badly, we will give you on. Bloody warmongers."

"Vat say you, dok?"

"He is good ja. A superb model. Und now I suspect ve vil confirm our suspicions."  
"Vether this man who, vile being a midian and yet goes and yet goes on hunting other midians…vill kill orginary, innocent humans…or vether he von't. or, perhaps he vill be the one killed."  
"Vat do you think Mr…" he asked a man in a hooded brown robe  
"I won't tell you my name just yet, and as to your question, from what you told me about this vampire…he will kill them all. So have you thought about my proposal."  
"Yes, ve haf. I accept."  
"Goooood, meet me at this location and we shall begin recruiting for the army."

Anderson's orphanage 

"_We now bring you an update on the terrorist incident at the hotel Rio. As of now, we have confirmed that over ten hotel guests and employees have been killed. The standoff between the authorites and the terrorists continues."_

"Father. Fatherrr. Father Anderson. Dinner's ready, and there's someone who wants to see you. Is something wrong?"  
"No nothing's wrong… send the man in, and I'll be down for dinner shortly."  
"All right, okay sir you can go in." After the child left a man in a black hooded coat came in.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. Or should I call you Killing Judge Anderson."  
When Anderson heard that he turned around with a bayonet in his hand.

"What do ye want?"  
"I want you to kill that Alucard and the entire Hellsing organization. I've already hired the entirety of The Vatican's Section XIII, and all of it's branches. That means that you are all under my command."  
"Why would Maxwell Hire us tae ya?"  
"He saw we had the same interests. Now come it's time for your first mission under my organization, but first I must make you one of us."  
The man snapped his finger and a black shadowy monster appeared in front of Anderson and tore out his heart.

"Now he is one of us."  
The man walked away into a vortex of darkness.

4-6-4-9 4YO 6RO 4SHI 9KU Yoroshiku Until Later

Thanks for reading and please R&R.


	8. Lords of Darkness

"Snipers are in position."

"Hey!! Get those reporters and cameramen away from there!!"

"What happened to the road blockers?"

"Insertion teams yanan and Dagalan both ready. GO!! COMMENCE INSERTION all individuals on the top floor carry heavy firearms!! Do NOT hesitate at all! **Break in** and **eliminate **the targets!! I repeat! Do not detain them!! Take them down!!"

"Is this…is this acceptable? Mr. Tubalcain?"  
"GOOD GOOOD VEEERRYY GOOOD do the very best you can, gentlemen. If you wish to see a land with no old age or disease."  
"Advance guard, reporting in to base. We are ready and in position."  
The police proceeded to the suite.

"The television crews have ceased vidding the hotel."  
"So, they mean to infiltrate. The fools."  
"This is hardly rational. And Alucard, what do you suppose he will do? This will merely be a hindrance of the fulfillment of his overall objective you do realize what will happen when he is confronted by a hostile force?"  
"Even if it's a **human** force? Even if he's confronted by mere **humans?"**

"Do not forget, my lady. As monsters go he is the genuine article."

"This is **team Quito**. The hallway is secure!"  
"All units in place!! Elevators secured!!"  
"This is team Stoy. The hallway is secure!!"  
"Rear guard is in place!! Advance guard team Deilo!! Rush!! Rush!! Rush!!"

"Roger, commencing entry.

"Ready!!"

The leader signaled to kick down the door and they did but when they rushed in there was nothing there.

"Find them!! There's no way downstairs!! Be careful!!"

"Comandante!!"  
"What is that…? Coffins?"  
"Something's written on them."  
"_The bird of hermes is my name…eating my wings to make me tame_…what about the other one?"  
"It says "_Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me._"  
"What the hell is this?"  
"Don't touch my coffin." Revan and Alucard said simultaneously

"What the fuck!"  
"Freeze!!"

"**Don't…touch my coffin. Get away. Get away from my coffin."  
"FIRE!"  
**Revan and Alucard were shot and blown to pieces their body parts, blood and organs flying everywhere.

When they finally ran out of ammo they stood there and waited.

"Thought I told you not to move, twisted bastard."  
"We had orders to shoot to kill in the first place. but that was too much. I'd call it overkill."

"So what? We were told not to take any chances. but what the hell was with these guys? Were they just stupid?"

"Who knows? That's for our superiors to deal with. Anyway our work's half-done. There was supposed to be a woman, too."  
"**All right!! Hurry and spread out**!! Once you find her shoot her on sight like these guys!!"  
"**Damned hounds**. Your power is impressive. but a pack of hounds can't beat us. WE CANNOT BE KILLED…BY DOGS. That which defeats a **_monster_**…is always a **_MAN."  
_**They regenerated and the soldiers fired again, the two quickly regenerated.

Alucard lunged forward to a soldier and closed his jaws around his neck, as the man's head (still in Alucard's mouth) flew from his body, Revan force crushed another five soldiers. Their death was slow and painful as their bones broke and their organs either imploded or flattened.

They punched and stabbed (with hands) through the soldiers tearing them apart counting the people they killed, Until there was one left.

He ran to the door trying to open it.

"Wha--? Unh…AH!!"  
"It won't open."  
They walked in with dead men in their mouths. They dropped them and went up to the man who was pointing his pistol at them.

"Fr--! Fr…**FREAK!!"**  
**"We get that a lot." –Alucard**

"**So. What does it make you?" –Revan**

"**A man?" -Alucard**

"A Dog?" -Revan  
"A FREAK?" –Both

The fear caused the man to go over the deep end, he put the gun to his head and shot.

Revan and Alucard were very mad at this mans pitiful display.

"All right you can come out now."  
"Okay…you sure it's all right?"

Seras saw the death, and destruction that they caused…she didn't like it.

"Get ready. We're vacating the premises."  
"…Uh…erm…"

"What's wrong? Stop mumbling."  
"M…Ma! No, it…ma…master…uh…th--! They're…humans…"  
"….So what?"  
"Th--! They're _HUMANS_!!"

"Your point being?!"  
Alucard and Revan were fed up with Seras by now, but Revan was enraged by this…this girl who dared question the rules of war, rules which he lived by. So before Alucard could begin Revan voiced his anger.

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT GIRL!? DOES IT MATTER IF THOSE WHO START AN ARMED WAR AGAINST US ARE HUMAN OR NOT?! (referring to the mandalorian wars) THEY CAME TO US!! TO DEFEAT, KILL AND MAKE US ROT AWAY, OR TO BE DEFEATED, KILLED AND ROT AWAY THEMSELVES!! THAT IS ALL!! THAT'S EVERYTHING!! THAT'S THE WAY OF WAR!! THEY GAMBLED ALL THEY HAD ON THE CARDS IN THEIR OWN WEAK HAND!! THAT'S HOW IT WORKS!! _WE MUST KILL THEM!! _I cannot change that. No one can. _That's_ the sole truth. Not God, not the Devil, not us, nor you. So whatever universe you live in, WAKE UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND FACE REALITY!"

"But…I…That is…"

Revan and Alucard looked at her and realized that this girl has never lived through a war. Alucard was the first to say something after a moment of awkward silence.

"No. There it is. That's it exactly."  
"Let's go, Seras. Come follow us in fear through the darkest gloom."  
"Y-Y--!! Yes, sir!!"

RING…RING…RING

"…!! Through the direct line?! Might it be…"  
BEEP

"Who is this? Foe? Friend?"  
"It's you servants, Integra. Orders…give us your orders. My master." Alucard and Revan said simultaneously through the speakerphone

"Alucard, Revan, explain…explain the situation."  
"As you no doubt know, immediately following our arrival at the hotel we were besieged." –Alucard

"Their REACH extends further that we thought. Our moves are being read." –Revan

"A specialized police unit attempted an infiltration jut now." –Alucard

"So…what happened.?  
"We killed them." –both

"We exterminated them." –Alucard

"Down to the last man." –Revan

"Now Integra, give us you orders." –both

"The higher-ups of the police force are probably controlled by them. However…the ones who were just following their orders to break in here…the ones we killed and will try to kill again, are just typical ignorant humans." –Alucard

"We can kill them." –Revan

"We can massacre them without even _a bit_ of hesitation an _ounce_ of regret." –Alucard

"Because we are monsters." –both

"Now, regarding you." –Alucard

"Miss Integra." –Revan

"I will wield the gun (blaster). I will also determine its aim. I will put the ammo in the magazine pull the slide, and even undo the safety. But…" -both  
"…What will kill them is your intent." –Alucard

"So, what are our orders?!" –Revan

"Hellsing Director Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?!" –both

"Walter."  
"Yes?"  
"A cigar."

"Yes. Right away. Here you are."  
She took the cigar and stared at it for a moment, put it in her mouth lit it and thought long and hard…SLAM.

"_DO NOT TOY WITH ME, SERVANTS!! I'VE GIVEN YOU YOUR ORDERS! NOTHING HAS CHANGED!! SEARCH AND DESTROY!! SEARCH AND DESTROY!! ANY FORCE WHICH HINDERS US IS TO BE CRUSHED UNDERFOOT!! NO NOT RUN OR HIDE, BUT GO AND ATTACK THEM HEAD-ON!! ALL OBSTACLES ARE TO BE REDUCED TO DUST AND ASH!!"  
"_…Hah! HAHAH! HAHAH. HAHAHAH. HAHAHAHAH!"

"ROGERRR. Yes, _THAT'S_ the last fig leaf. How splendid! It prompts a stirring in my loins, Integra!!" -Alucard

"In that case we're going out shooting." They both said pulling out their guns and Mandalorian heavy blaster pistols.

"Watch closely." –Revan

"Sir Hellsing." –both

"…My, my decision. Was it right or wrongWalter?"  
"Me, correction your decisions…? If I am but you butler… then the master I must serve stands before my eyes. On that note, shall I prepare some tea? We have some ceylon leaves of _excellent_ quality."

Seras was tying the coffins together and getting ready to go.

"Whewww. MAAAASTERRRRR. Everything's in top shape here."  
"Carry those up to the roof and escape." –Alucard

"Steal a helicopter and run." –Revan

"Take a heli…? But-but-but! But how?!"  
"Just figure it out."  
"Um…well…no, nevermind I'll work it out somehow. But, master? What will you do?"  
"We still have to check out. So, we'll walk out the front door." -both  
"And teach" –Revan

"Our watchers" -Alucard  
"A little lesson." –Revan  
"They need to see with whom they've just picked a fight." –Both

"Rear guard platoon is in position."  
Successive reinforcements are continuing to arrive."  
"Two squads are going in again. Ready your gas canisters and flash grenades."  
"Comandante…"  
"Yeah?"  
The soldiers saw a small glint of light and then the outline of two people and then Alucard and Revan walked out of the darkness. One solider tried to fire but as soon as he raised his gun Alucard shot him. They shot at Revan he ducked to the left and fired at four men they all were hit in the head and heart. It was a massacre the soldiers stood no chance whatsoever.

"HEAD…HEADQUARTERS! This is the reinfiltration unit commander!! WE NEED HELP!! WE NEED HELP!! HE'S A GODDAMNED MONSTERR!! HEADQUARTERS!! HEADQUARTER!! SHIT…!! THINGS ARE TURNING INTO HELL UP HERE! SON OF A BITCH!!"  
"For ze…! Love of all zat's…! But ze did pay me and all…Good enough!! SIGH guess I've got a job to do!!"

"RETREAT!"  
"RETREEEAT!"  
"HURRY!! HURRY!!"  
"GO! GO!"  
"They're coming!"  
"RUN!! RUN!!"

Bullets and blaster fire shot the last two men that were retreating. When they looked they saw the two men doing what appeared to be sucking the blood out of two of their comrades. They ran to the elevator, as it was their only hope of escape from the two maniacs.

"Hurry up! Get in! Hurry!! Hurry up and get in!!"  
"Here they come! CLOSE IT!! NOW!!"

They continued to walk towards the elevator and then Alucard hypnotized a soldier into keeping the door open.

"Stop it! Let go, Ricardo!"

"Get ahold of yourself! RICARDO!!"

The soldiers got desperate and shot Ricardo in the back but it was too late

"CLOSE IT!! CLOSE IIIT!!"  
Alucard slipped the JACKAL and the JOSHUA into the door and split it open.

"open sesami. You've done your duty well soldiers. FAREWELL."

The last thing that they saw before their death was red and orange blasts

"Damn did you have to kill them Revan? I wanted some too." Alucard said with a hint of disappointment.

"Sorry…I got caught of in the moment."

They got to the ground floor and strangely enough the guards were dead already

"Strange their impaled by…bayonets?!" Revan then realized what that meant.

"Alucard…I have a bad feeling about this."

"Okay, just…just a few minutes ago…it appears that police units began making their way in. And since the time the units entered the building…the situation inside remains completely unkno—" KRISSH

They all turned around and saw eight bodies and one man who appeared to be…_floating_ came flying out of the windows

"_WHAT THE HELL'S THAT?! SHOOT IT!! JUST GET IT ON TAPE!!"_

The bodies fell onto flagpoles and were impaled on them the man simply floated down to the floor and as he was about to make a landing another man came out from the door and they came out/landed at exactly the same time.

Everyone was either surprised, in awe, or anxious of the coming battle.

"Now. Come on out." –Alucard

"We've had quite our fill of the smorgasbord." –Revan

"Or will we have to _fill_ this place with the dead?"-Alucard

The man that Alucard had expected to come out (Tubalcain) didn't come, instead he saw him being carried missing his head and with a hole in his chest cavity, by none other than

"ALEXANDER ANDERSON!" screamed Integra, Maxwell and Walter.

HA! Cliffhanger, well not for long cause I'm already working on the next chapter. Anyway I hope more people start to read this.


	9. Blast from the Past

"Judas priest…" he was about to say a snide remark when he noticed something different about Anderson, first he wasn't wearing his traditional priest robes, but a strange black hooded coat, second his eyes were red, and third he felt as though he had no soul it was as if there was nothing at all.

"Heathen, you will finally die by my hands." As he said that, bayonets appeared out of black vortexes and floated around him.

"And tae answer that "Man, monster, or freak" question…I am God's representative, an earthly agent o' divine punishment. My mission is tae destroy doon tae the last wee bit thae fools wha' would oppose my God. And by the lord, I am man. AMEN!"

With that he rushed forward and slashed at them they jumped out of the way Revan pulling out a longsword and Alucard firing at Anderson. To Alucard's surprise Anderson jumped out of the way and engaged Revan in a sword fight. Revan slashed at Anderson's head, he dodged and stabbed at Revan's heart, he blocked the blade and jumped out of the way as Alucard fired his Jackal and Joshua, Anderson took the Jackal and the Joshua bullets to the head which then was blown off. The body disintegrated and the bayonets fell to the floor.

"Strange usually he lasts longer than that."

They were about to walk into the helicopter Seras and Pip had 'commandeered' when they heard Anderson.

"Help…me."

They looked back at him and saw that he was kneeling on the ground crying.

"I-canna feel anything sorrow, rage, fear, I can't feel anything, tha' bastard he made me into a monster he made me into an…I danna' know." Anderson sat there crying tears that he didn't feel.

Alucard for the first time in 600 years felt sorrow and pity towards someone other than his ser…no his wife, Lina.

"Anderson… _'Integra will kill me for this' _come with us we could help you…besides, what would I do without a sparring partner."

Anderson looked up and realized that if he could save the Vatican and Iscariot as he was he would more than likely be forgiven for his sins.

"Fine."

They got into the helicopter after Revan wiped all of the people's memories and replaced it with them thinking they were shooting some movie.

When they arrived at Hellsing headquarters they went to Integra's office to report.

"Hey Sir Hellsing we're back." Greeted Pip

Revan noticed the man that Sir Integra was talking to, they were talking about…him actually.

"Don't you realize you have a very dangerous Sith lord on your hands? You must hand him to me!"

"He is one of my most powerful agents I just can't hand him over to you!"  
When Revan heard this he jumped forward and put his lightsaber up to the man's neck.

"Who are you, and how did you know I was here Jedi scum?"

Revan looked at the man as he turned around and realized who it was…albeit younger.

"Ah…the Negotiator. I didn't expect to see a Jedi all the way out here… how did you get past the gate?"  
"Is that what that's called?"  
"Yes…it seems it made you younger."

"Yes it did, why I don't know."

Revan de-activated his lightsaber and let Obi-wan up.

"So you want to take me back?"

"Yes, I do."  
"Well I'm sorry but I can't."

"And just why not?!"

"I'm trying to prevent a major catastrophe, so if you don't mind get off my ass!"  
"If you wanted to prevent a catastrophe you should have been at the Jedi temple when it was being attacked by Vader and the clones!"  
"Well really I couldn't give a flying fuck…" he said turning towards Obi-wan "About your pathetic and useless Jedi order! So as I said GET OFF MY GODDAMN ASS!" he said his eyes growing a bright red.

Obi-wan backed off in defeat

"Now back to business we need to"

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT DIRTY CATHOLIC IN MY HOME!?"

"Well about that"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT MAN!?"  
"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!?" everyone (excluding Alucard of course) jumped at Revan's sudden outburst

"Now as to your first question, Anderson has been turned into…something by an unknown force, second I know that man because by way of major differences, we are eternal enemies…is that all?"  
"Yes, it is." Integra said annoyed at being ordered around by a vampire

"Now as I was saying, we need to get out of here, whoever turned Anderson into this is coming and they are going to try to kill us all."  
As soon as he said this Walter came bursting in.

"Sir Integra there are unknown creatures outside" he stopped to catch his breath "they look like many different animals shoved into one!"  
"What!? Alucard do you know what these are!" as she turned around she heard Alucard mutter.

"They couldn't still exist, the only way to create them died with alchemy…"  
"What are you mumbling about servant?!"  
"Um…well the only way these things could be made is with alchemy, which died when modern science was created…"

"I wouldn't say that, there is something called 'The Gate' it has portals to all universes and worlds. Only three out of the seventeen are open and even those universes might hold even more worlds than that. The one we need to head to is the one I codenamed: SHAMBALA."  
They ran to Revan's quarters which was surrounded by Sith assassins.

"Sir we need to get you out of here!"  
"I know that is it ready yet?!"  
"Yes sir this way."  
The commander led them to a ship with a strange contraption on it.

"Sir, it's already activated just tell it the codename of the world and it'll send you there."  
"Okay!" when he said that he grabbed Obi-wan in the gate

"Send him to ANH! …Now that that's over with everyone walk in and I'll tell it where to go!" everyone (some were forced) ran in and Revan screamed out…  
"SHAMBALA!" the entire ship was swallowed and they soon were traveling towards the FMA world.


	10. Edwards Escape

It had been four days since those nutcases had kidnapped him and there he was sitting in his 'quarters' as that jackass called it, getting ready to escape.

"So Ed how are we going to do this?"  
"I'm going to transmute the door and then we make a break for the gate, if that's what it really is. Okay so you know the plan?"  
"Yeah." Alphonse and Winry said

"Okay…GO!" They ran out the door and strangely enough there were no guards whatsoever.

"Okay the gate should be this way." They continued on their path until they finally reached the 'Gate room'

"Okay, how do I work this thing."  
"Simply say the name of the world you wish to go to. Currently available worlds and timelines: SHAMBALA, HELLSING, Subfolder Star wars: TPM, AOTC, ROTS, ANH, ESB, ROTJ, and KOTOR. Next to be unlocked KOHONA."

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and send us to um…SHAMBALA!" the gate then sent them through into their world

Yeah it's a really short and sucky chapter but I really had to get the whole escaping thing done with so there!


	11. Unknown Origins

The pain was unbearable it felt as though they were being ripped apart and put back together again. Soon however they were in SHAMBALA or the FMA world.

"Woah…what a rush."

They all looked at Anderson as if he had grown a 2nd head.

"What? It was weird."  
They all shrugged in agreement

"So were in god's name do we go? I don't think that you have a map to this 'Edward Elric' person do you?" questioned Alucard

"No I don't, I do however know where this worlds main headquarters are. The place is called Central. Don't ask me why it's named that, just listen. This is where Shambala's congress, senate, and other political powers meet. In other words this is where we will most likely find Fullmetal."

"So we just head towards Central and we'll find him?"  
"Yes that is what I just said…so lets go."

12:00 at night

A few miles and random arguments later they were just a few minutes away from Central when suddenly…

"…shine down!"

They looked at a collection of trees and saw a man in a coat similar to Anderson's attacking a man with pink hair.

"Why is that guy attacking that man?"-Seras

"Are you sure that's a man?" –Alucard

"Yeah it is but…do you think he's gay or something?"-Revan  
Then the man let out an extremely girly scream.

"…yep he's gay."-Pip

The man died and his body dissapeared

"Hmph…why did he want me to make this useless boy one of us? Oh well best not to question his orders."-???

The man then turned around and saw them walking towards them.

"Well well…if it isn't the survivors of Hellsing and…Revan?"  
"How do you know us about us?"  
"I know a great many things about you all…but you Revan, your one that I thought I would never see again."

"Funny, I don't remember you."  
"Well I wouldn't expect you to Varnex, but you never were bad with faces or names…oh well I might as well leave you your old weapons, farewell."  
When he finished he vanished into a portal of darkness leaving a shield, a medieval sword and a strange key shaped sword.

"Hmm…what's this?"  
He walked up to the shield and sword and picked them up…he was then enveloped in light.

_Flashback_

'_Come on Varnex, your gonna be late for the meeting!'_

'_I'm coming…jeez can't a guy get some sleep'_

_Revan saw himself walking into a large room_

The last images were of a giant circular room and ten people in giant high-backed chairs

_End Flashback_

He then walked up and picked up the key

_Keyblade_

_Door to Darkness_

"_I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

"_Seeker of darkness."  
"Return to the darkness whence it came!"  
'Keyblade war'_

'_Chasers'_

"_One sky, One destiny"_

_and finally the name of the Keyblade_

_End of Days_

Revan was dumbfounded by what he just saw/heard

"So what did you see"-Integra

"…Nothing, it was nothing."

So they continued their quiet and awkward trek towards central


End file.
